The new breed of XMen
by cooper 77
Summary: Just want you all to READ THIS
1. Chapter 1

"Hey get away from there." Shouted the Mr. Lawrence the store owner.Matt and Justin dropped the spray cans and ran like the hounds of hell were after them. It was a well known fact that Mr. Lawrence was the fastest man in town. The two trouble makers didn't plan on being caught while they were spraying grafhitti on his store window. But also the never planned on finding some amazing things out about themselves when they jumped down into the sewers to get away from Mr. Lawrence. "The guys gaining on us Matt." Said Justin as he tried to keep up with Matt. Suddenly Matt takes a sharp left into one of the back alleyes. "What are you doing thats a dead end." Shouted Justin. "Just follow me." As soon as they were about to hit the wall Matt stops and picks up the manhole cover. "Get in." He orders Justin. "Are you crazy???" Asks Justin. "Just trust me. Have I ever lead you astray before?" Asks Matt. "As a matter of fact you have." Grumbles Justin as he starts to climb down in the smelly sewers. Just as Mr. Lawrence is about to grab Matt he jumps into the sewer. "Crazy fricking kids." Mumbles Mr. Lawrence. Then he gets a wonderful idea just as he was about to leave. He grabs the manhole cover and sets it back in its place. Then he grabs a couple of cement bricks and puts them on top of the cover. "Lets see them get out of this baby now."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me. I know I've dissapointed a lot of readers by not publishing anything in a long time but now I'm back. So I hope you read and review this.

77

"Uh...My head." Mumbles Matt as he comes to. What he awoke to amazed him. There were torches as far as the eye could see. Now in the 17 years of his life he had never been in a sewer in all his life, but as far as he knew torches were for old spooky castles, not for sewers. "Yeah weird I know." Matt looks up to see Justin. Well sorta Justin. All Matt could see was his head coming out of a wall. "Woah. Whats up with your head?" "You think thats weird look at yourself." Justin said pointing to a little pool of water Matt hand't noticed earlier. Matt got up walked over looked in the pool of the water and then immediatley fell on his ass. What he saw was that he had tough looking wings growing out of his shoulder blades. Not only that but his mucles were huge. "I've been experimenting and it looks like you can fly and are superstrong, and I'm able to go through walls and I have X-ray vision." "That is pretty cool." Said Matt. "It wouldn't be if the worms would've found you first." Said a voice coming from the shadows. "Who are you?" Demands Matt. "The names Logan," the voice says as he steps into the light, "but call me wolverine." "Okay wolverine who are you and what are the worms?" "I'll answer your questions when we get back to the main house." "What's the main house?" "Just follow me." With that the mysterious wturned on his heel and started to walk away. Matt and Justin looked at each other for a second and then ran to catch up to him. Neither of them knew what was so scary about some worms but on the other hand they had no idea where to go if they went on their own. They followed him in silence. Each time they tried to start small talk wolverine shooshed them. So after about the third try they just shut up. After about 30 minutes they finally saw a change in the landscape. Instead of continuously going downhill as they had been going the ground finally leveled out. After about an hour they finally stopped at a tiny shack and wolverine said, "Welcome to the main house." When they went in they were amazed at the equipment they saw. They also realized that the little "shack" went about three stories underground. "Spike this is ..." Wolverine began. "I'm Matt and this is Justin." Matt finished. "Matt, Justin, this is Spike. Spike this is Matt and Justin." "Welcome to the X-Men." Said Spike friendly. "Everyone else downstairs?" Asked wolverine. "Yeah." Said Spike, now getting serious. "Oh before I forget Spike show these guys what you can do." Spike without even moving suddenley grew about a thousand spikes all over his body. Then he withdrew the spikes and grew two spikes from the palm of his hand and then grabbed them with his hand and threw them at a dart board.

77

Thats all for now but expect more soon.


End file.
